The Ice Queen
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: Rosalie es un personaje complejo. Hay veces en las que parece que no tiene sentimientos, pero en realidad no es así. Ella también tiene sueños y temores como todos. Porque la Reina del Hielo también tiene sentimientos.


**Summary: Rosalie es un personaje complejo. Hay veces en las que parece que no tiene sentimientos, pero en realidad no es así. Ella también tiene sueños y temores como todos. Porque la Reina del Hielo también tiene sentimientos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, la Saga Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.<strong>

**Esta historia se la dedico a dos personas: Melisa y Lucia. Muchas gracias por el apoyo con la historia, en especial va para voz Mel, que se que amas a este personaje tanto como yo.**

* * *

><p>Suspiré.<p>

Mire aquel paisaje cubierto por un manto blanco. Todo se veía tan pacifico. Se podía escuchar el crujir de las ramas de los arboles, el susurrar del viento, los casi imperceptibles sonidos de algunos animales e insectos… La brisa fría me golpeo. Uno creería que al estar usando una blusa ligera me tendría que estar _muriendo _de frio, pero yo no sentía nada, porque no me provocaba nada. Ni siquiera un estremecimiento.

Solté otro suspiro. Es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Me sentía tan fuera de lugar. Sentía que ya nada era suficiente, que _yo _no era suficiente –un pensamiento peculiar en mi persona-. Sentía que nada valía la pena, sentía…que ya no podía avanzar. Y quizás ese era exactamente el problema. Yo no podía avanzar. Mi vida había acabado, mi oportunidad de vivir, de seguir adelante se había ido junto con los latidos de mi ahora muerto corazón.

Pero, como siempre que la tristeza me embragaba, la furia le seguía pegada –metafóricamente- a los talones. Automáticamente mis ojos se entrecerraron, mi respiración se acelero, las manos se me cerraron formando puños, y mis músculos se tensaron preparados para saltar y descuartizar a la primera persona que se me pusiera en frente de mi. Edward una vez había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarme en este estado, pero gracias a su molesta habilidad de leer mis pensamientos, supo que lo mejor era dejarme tranquila, porque de lo contrario le desgarraría la garganta. Pero igualmente recuerdo perfectamente lo que me había dicho a pesar de la advertencia mental que le había dado.

_No te hará bien guardar tanto rencor, Rosalie. A mí tampoco me agrada lo que te sucedió, pero si algo he aprendido con los años, es que no es bueno desperdiciar el tiempo en algo que no vale tus pensamientos o sentimientos._

Si, era fácil para el decirlo. A él no le habían hecho eso. A él no le habían arrancado su posibilidad de vivir. A él no lo habían dañado física y emocionalmente. El no se había sentido como un estúpido, humillado por creer en una ridícula fantasía, en una ilusión, un espejismo.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mente se enfrasco en una oleada de recuerdos, algunos más definidos que otros.

…

_Había regresado a casa luego de acompañar a mi madre al mercado. Y como siempre, las personas se volteaban al verme pasar, algo que yo disfrutaba enormemente. Que las mujeres me miraran con envidia y que los hombres se detuvieran para verme era algo que me daba una absoluta satisfacción._

_Apenas atravesamos la puerta, mis dos hermanos pequeños hicieron aparición. Anthony y Thomas eran mellizos, tenían seis años, por lo que eran diez años menores que yo y poseían el mismo cabello dorado y los mismos ojos violáceos que yo._

_Mi madre les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos después de haber despedido a la niñera de mis hermanos y luego partió rumbo a la cocina, dejándome –por el momento- a cargo de ellos. Mi madre sabía que no me molestaba. Aunque no lo pareciera para los demás, yo amaba a mis hermanos más que a nada en el mundo._

–_Hola Rosalie –me saludaron al unísono, provocando que una sonrisa se plasmara en mi rostro._

–_Hola. ¿Se portaron bien con la niñera? –les pregunté._

–_Si, nos portamos muy bien –dijo Anthony con una gran sonrisa que mostraba que le faltaba uno de los dientes frontales, al mismo tiempo que Thomas asentía entusiasmado._

…

_Me senté mientras esperaba impacientemente a que Vera apareciera._

_Mi amiga me había llamado porque quería que conociera oficialmente a su bebe, por lo que me había dejado en la sala de su casa mientras ella iba a buscar al pequeño._

_No tuve que esperar demasiado cuando Vera reapareció en el salón. Mis ojos se posaron en ella, para luego descender hasta posarse en la pequeña criatura que cargaba en sus brazos. En ese momento sentí que se me atascaba el aliento y que mi corazón se llenaba de calidez. El niño en los brazos de mi amiga era precioso; el pequeño Henry tenía las mejillas redondas y sonrosadas, unos grandes ojos cafés que brillaban con inocencia y el cabello castaño -casi negro- lleno de rizos perfectamente ensortijados. Era como un pequeño ángel._

_No sé cuánto tiempo me quede observando al pequeño, pero la voz de Vera me saco de mi ensoñación._

– _¿Te gustaría cargarlo? –preguntó con una sonrisa._

_Solamente pude asentir._

_Lentamente y con delicadeza ella puso a Henry en mis brazos. El sentimiento que me recorrió fue indescriptible. Me sentía completa. Aquel bebe había llenado mi corazón de una alegría inmensa; sentía la necesidad de protegerlo, de mimarlo, de asegurarme de que nada malo le sucediera… era algo increíble._

_..._

—_Las farolas ya estaban encendidas, pues las calles estaban a oscuras. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. También hacía mucho, mucho frío a pesar de ser finales de abril. Faltaba una semana para la ceremonia y me preocupaba el tiempo mientras volvía apresuradamente a casa..._

_Sí, me preocupaba la meteorología porque no quería celebrar la ceremonia bajo techo._

_Los oí cuando me hallaba a pocas calles de mi casa. Se trataba de un grupo de hombres situados debajo de una farola rota que soltaban fuertes risotadas. Estaban ebrios. Me asaltó el deseo de llamar a mi padre para que me acompañara a casa, pero me pareció una tontería al encontrarme tan cerca. Entonces, él gritó mi nombre._

— _¡Rose! —dijo._

_Los demás echaron a reír como idiotas._

_No me había dado cuenta de que los borrachos iban tan bien vestidos. Eran Royce y varios de sus amigos, hijos de otros adinerados._

— _¡Aquí está mi Rose! —gritó mí prometido al tiempo que se carcajeaba con los demás, y parecía igual de necio—. Llegas tarde. Estamos helados, nos has tenido esperándote demasiado tiempo._

_Nunca antes le había visto borracho. Había bebido de vez en cuando en los brindis de las fiestas. Me había comentado que no le gustaba el champán. No había comprendido que prefería las bebidas mucho más fuertes._

_Tenía un nuevo amigo, el amigo de un amigo, un tipo llegado desde Atlanta._

— _¿Qué te dije, John? —se pavoneó al tiempo que me aferraba por el brazo y me acercaba a ellos—. ¿No es más adorable que todas tus beldades de Georgia?_

_El tal John era un hombre moreno de cabellos negros. Me estudió con la mirada como si yo fuera un caballo que fuera a comprar._

—_Resulta difícil decirlo —contestó arrastrando las palabras—. Está totalmente tapada._

_Se rieron, y Royce con ellos._

_De pronto, Royce me tomó de los hombros y rasgó la chaqueta, que era un regalo suyo, haciendo saltar los botones de latón. Se desparramaron todos sobre la acera._

— _¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose!_

_Se desternilló otra vez y me quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. Los alfileres estaban sujetos a mi cabello desde las raíces, por lo que grité de dolor, un sonido que pareció del agrado de todos._

_Quedé tirada en la calle y se marcharon dando tumbos entre carcajadas. Me dieron por muerta. Bromeaban con Royce, diciéndole que iba a tener que encontrar otra novia. Él se rió y contestó que antes debía aprender a ser paciente._

_Aguardé la muerte en la calle. Era tanto el dolor que me sorprendió que me importunara el frío de la noche. Comenzó a nevar y me pregunté por qué no me moría. Aguardaba este hecho con impaciencia, para así acabar con el dolor, pero tardaba demasiado..._

_**(Eclipse, 164-166)**_

…

Pensar en todo esto no me tomo más de un minuto, por lo que deje que mi mente repasara cada uno de aquellos recuerdos cuidadosamente.

En lo primero que me detuve fue en Anthony y en Thomas. Dios sabía cuanto los extrañaba. Hacia 6 años que no los veía; ellos deberían tener catorce años ahora. No poder verlos crecer, poder verlos formar una vida era una de las cosas que más lamentaba. Lo único que deseaba para ellos es que tuvieran una vida sana y feliz.

Luego estaba Vera. Oh, Vera, mi única amiga verdadera. Durante mi vida humana llegué a pensar que Vera era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar. Siempre me sentía muy a gusto con ella, quizás por el hecho de que Vera no me envidiaba, que era sincera en cada cosa que decía, me apoyaba incondicionalmente y que siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitaba algo.

_Como cambian las cosas._ Pensé con amargura.

Aun recuerdo nítidamente como la punzada de los celos y la envidia me había golpeado cuando había visto a Vera con su esposo y su hijo. Era algo ajeno para mi, algo que nunca habría soñado con sentir alguna vez. Y a pesar de que quise odiarla por ello, por mucho que lo intente, no pude. La sorpresa que me lleve cuando descubrí que no podía odiarla. Si, no podía odiarla, pero un rencor se había instalado en mí.

Tiempo me llevo descubrir que aquel rencor no era dirigido hacia Vera.

Lo que me lleva a Royce. Todos mis rencores y celos fueron producidos porque sabía -aunque sea en mi subconsciente- que él no me llegaría a querer nunca como Daniel quería a Vera. Siempre veía como él le besa la mejilla con un infinito amor y con adoración en su mirada cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre ella. Royce nunca se comportaba así conmigo, pero yo estaba cegada, estaba enamorada de la idea del amor; soñaba con tener una linda casa, con niños y un esposo que me besara todos los días. Con tener mi propia familia.

Pero eso ya no se cumpliría, porque él me lo había arrebatado.

Y con ese pensamiento, me embarque en otra tanda de recuerdos mucho más nítidos que los anteriores.

…

_Aun no podía comprenderlo. __¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo fue que no lo había notado antes? Por su culpa había acabado siendo esto. Por su culpa mi vida había acabado y ya no la recuperaría. El había actuado bien su papel y había jugado bien sus cartas. Bueno, ahora era mi turno._

_Había hablado con Carlisle sobre lo que quería hacer. El al principio se había mostrado reticente con mi petición, y Esme estaba de acuerdo con él sobre esa postura. Eso me frustraba de sobremanera e incluso llegue a planear la manera de hacerlo sin que ellos lo supieran, porque no había manera de que no llevara a cabo mi plan._

_Entonces, algo que no creí posible paso._

_Edward tomo la palabra y le dijo a Carlisle que me apoyaba en mi decisión. Creí que los ojos se me iban a salir de las cuencas, y no era la única, parecía que -por sus caras- Edward les había dicho que el mundo se acaba mañana. Edward y yo no habíamos comenzado en los mejores términos, bueno, siendo sincera nos aborrecíamos mutuamente y no nos dirigíamos más que monosílabos por mera cortesía; incluso había veces en las que no nos dirigíamos la palabra y la indiferencia era el tema del día. Por ello, comprenderán nuestra reacción al verlo interceder por mí._

_Resultaba que Edward estaba no solo estaba más que de acuerdo con permitirme hacer lo que quería, sino que además estaba dispuesto a ayudarme._

_Luego de mucho debatir, Carlisle accedió._

_Entonces, yo comencé con mi venganza._

_Uno por uno, los amigos de Royce fueron desapareciendo. Fui precavida pero al mismo tiempo cruel con cada uno. Edward, fiel a su palabra, me ayudo. Con su ayuda logre saber el momento exacto en el que ellos estarían solos, para que no hubiera interrupciones de ningún tipo; además pude hacer que los asesinatos fueran impecables y no dejábamos pistas ya que me rehusaba a beber la sangre de alguno de aquellos individuos. Al mismo tiempo, pude asegurarme de que Royce supiera lo que le esperaba ¿Cómo lo hice? Fácil. Deje un ramo de rosas -iguales a los que él me daba cuando salíamos- junto a cada uno de los cuerpos. La idea fue de Edward, y por mucho que me molestase admitirlo y considerando mi temperamento teatral en aquella época, fue algo brillante._

_Entonces, deje lo mejor para el final. Royce obviamente sabia que vendría a buscarlo, claramente no sabía que era yo la que estaba detrás de todo esto, ya que para él y para todos, yo estaba muerta._

_La sorpresa que se llevo al verme ahí._

_Me demore más que con el que con cualquiera de los otros. Quería que sufriera como yo lo estaba haciendo, quería que pagara por lo que me había hecho, quería que se arrepintiera por lo que hizo, quería verlo retorcerse y suplicar. _

_Sus gritos retumbaron en la habitación por horas._

_Cuando termine con él, hice lo mismo que había hecho con los otros: le deje un ramo de rosas, que esta vez eran blancas y rojas, para que combinara junto con mí vestido de novia._

…

Deje que aquel recuerdo me absorbiera.

Luego de terminar con ello, sentía que se me quitaba un peso de los hombros. Me sentía libre, pero al mismo tiempo extrañamente vacía. Esto intente ocultarlo de los demás, no quería que Carlisle o Esme pensaran que se habían equivocado al dejarme hacerlo, ya que con el tiempo empecé a tomarles cariño.

Claro, esto no se le escapo al lector de mentes.

…

_Estaba sentada en el banquillo frente al piano, sin tocarlo. No tenía ánimos. _

_Carlisle, Esme y Edward se habían ido de caza, por lo que estaba sola en casa. Y, por una vez, deje que mi rostro reflejara como me sentía. Tenía un vacio y un dolor en el pecho que no me dejaba tranquila desde hace días. No entendía que me pasaba._

– _¿Te encuentras bien? –me sobresalte al escucharlo. No lo había escuchado entrar._

–_Si, no te preocupes –le respondí sin mirarlo._

–_No siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte, Rosalie –me dijo con suavidad._

_No levante la mirada._

–_Tú no lo entiendes –gruñí._

_El no me hizo caso y se acerco hasta sentarse a mi lado en el banquillo._

–_No, no lo entiendo. Pero sé que no te hará ningún bien contener lo que tienes dentro –me dijo._

_Levante la vista y vi algo que nunca creí que vería en sus ojos. Preocupación. Genuina y absoluta preocupación. Pero algo no cuadraba. En mi cabeza se repetía la pregunta '¿Por qué le interesa?' obviamente, el lo escucho, ya que se apresuro a responderme._

–_Rosalie…-suspiró –. Sé que nuestra relación no empezó de la mejor manera, pero tienes que comprender que lo que dije no fue para ofenderte o para que te sintieras mal. Tal vez no lo demuestre, pero me preocupo por ti. Ahora eres parte de la familia –término mirándome intensamente._

_Le creí. No sabía cómo, pero sentía que él era honesto._

_Sin darme cuenta, lo abrace, sollozando sin lágrimas._

…

Desde aquel día, nuestra relación mejoro. Nos saludábamos si estábamos en la misma habitación e incluso tuvimos conversación civilizadas sobre cosas que nos interesaban. Una de las que siempre recordare fue cuando le pedí que me enseñara a tocar el piano. Lo había visto varias veces y, tragándome todo mi orgullo, se lo pedí.

No sé qué paso ese día, pero creo que en ese momento comencé a verlo como mi hermano y el a mí como su hermana. Si, hermanos que se pelean, se hacen enojar y son terriblemente cabezotas para pedir perdón, pero hermanos al fin y al cabo.

Levante la mirada al cielo y mire las nubes. Sonreí levemente cuando una de las formas me recordó a un oso.

…

_Había salido de caza, ya que no había ido la última vez que fueron los demás y la sed se estaba volviendo insoportable._

_Capte el aroma de un ciervo. Bueno, no era lo que tenía en mente, pero era mejor que nada. Me agazape, mis músculos se tensionaron y sentí como la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca y me deje guiar por mis instintos._

_Apenas había acabado con el ciervo cuando sentí un aroma peculiar, embriagador. Sin darme cuenta mis pies se habían movido solos, guiándose por aquella fragancia. Oh, vaya sorpresa la que me lleve cuando abrí los ojos y mire la escena frente a mí._

_Un joven estaba siendo atacado por un oso. Estaba completamente cubierto de sangre y parecía que no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar. Vi como el oso levantaba una de sus patas para dar el golpe final._

_No sé que me impulso a hacerlo, ni siquiera recuerdo que era lo que pasaba por mi mente en aquel momento, pero corrí y me abalance contra el oso sin importarme nada más. Me posicione delante del chico y le gruñí al animal mientras le enseñaba los dientes._

_Según sus instintos, el oso tendría que saber que yo era un peligro para él, pero aparentemente, a este no le importo ya que se abalanzo contra mí, golpeándome con sus patas. Tenía que darle crédito, el animal había dado batalla -incluso me había desgarrado la blusa y roto un pedazo del pantalón-, pero él no era un rival para mí. Por lo que la pelea termino, y yo salí ganadora._

_Rápidamente me volví hacia el chico y, conteniendo la respiración, me acerque rápidamente._

_Lo que vi me dejo sin aliento._

_El joven frente a mi estaba muy herido y cubierto de sangra, pero no fue eso lo que me impacto. El no tendría más de veinte o veintidós años, era alto y muy musculoso, pero lo que realmente capto mi atención fue su rostro; a pesar de la mueca de dolor, su rostro era hermoso. Tenía el cabello negro rizado y se podían ver unos hoyuelos marcados, que le daban un aire de inocencia inusual considerando su edad. _

_Me arrodille junto a él, y el debió haber sentido mi presencia porque en ese mismo momento abrió los ojos. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules que me miraban extrañados y sorprendentemente maravillados a pasar del dolor._

…

– ¿Qué te tiene tan concentrada?

Salte levemente al no haberlo escuchado acercarse. Me gire y levante la vista para encontrarme a Emmett mirándome con curiosidad.

–Estaba pensando –le respondí.

– ¿Se puede saber en qué? –me pregunto con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado.

–En el día en que nos conocimos –le dije con honestidad, perdiéndome en sus orbes dorados.

El sonrió, resaltando sus adorables hoyuelos. Siempre que lo veía sonreír, era como si mi corazón pudiera volver a latir. Hace cuatro años de la conversión de Emmett y hace un año que él y yo comenzamos a salir. A pesar de que sabía que él no estaba molesto conmigo por hacer que tuviera que vivir este tipo de vida, al principio yo me sentía realmente mal por haberle quitado su vida de la misma manera en que me la habían quitado a mí. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí mal por ser tan egoísta, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz por haberlo salvado.

–Siempre recordare ese día –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos –. No todos los días eres salvado por un ángel –me sonrió.

Suspiré y sonreí.

A pesar de que durante toda mi vida había estado consciente de mi belleza y estaba acostumbrada a recibir millones de cumplidos, todos estos parecían mediocres en comparación a cuando Emmett me lo decía. Tal vez porque sabía que él lo decía honestamente, sin ninguna otra intención más que decir lo que pensaba.

–Rosalie, me gustaría decirte algo –me dijo, repentinamente serio. Era algo inusual, así que lo mire indicándole que tenía mi completa atención.

–Rose…desde el día en que nos conocimos supe que tú eras un ángel. Estaba y estoy embelesado por ti, y no solamente por tu belleza, sino por ti. Tu personalidad me cautivo hasta límites insospechados; nunca conocí a alguien tan fuerte, segura, leal y dedicada. Te amo muchísimo, por lo que tengo algo que preguntarte. Pero primero –se fue y volvió velozmente con cosas en las manos. Me tendió un ramo de flores de color rojo. Eran bellísimas, pero no sabía qué tipo de flores eran.

El debió haber captado mi confusión, ya que volvió a hablar.

–Esas son Camelias y significan amor eterno y ardiente, que es lo que yo quiero contigo –dijo y sentía como mi corazón parecía volver a latir, estaba a punto de responder cuando el saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo. Deje de respirar cuando abrió la cajita. El anillo tenía una delgada banda olor plata y en el cetro de esta había un precioso diamante con dos rubís, uno a cada lado del diamante.

–Rosalie Lillian Hale, eres el centro de mi vida y no podría pasar un día sin ti. Eres mi ángel y te amo más que a nada en este mundo ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, el resto, como dicen, es historia.<strong>

**La verdad es que Rosalie es uno de mis personajes favoritos y en mi opinión es uno de los más complejos. Si, Rosalie tuvo una vida difícil y tal vez no tenga la mejor de las personalidades, pero a pesar de todo tiene sus sueños y temores al igual que todos. Con este fic intente mostrar que hasta la Reina del Hielo tiene sentimientos.**

**Espero haberme metido bien en el personaje de Rosalie y que hayan disfrutado la historia.**

**Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad para todos!**

**-Euge.**

**14/02/12**


End file.
